


The Office

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Contracts, Cunnilingus, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Facials, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gratuitous Smut, Just Sex, Large Cock, Office, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Some Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, cumslut, literally nothing else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At Queens Square in Bristol sits YogStudios (aka YogTower 2). This office is home to the YouTube giant the Yogscast. Unbeknownst to pretty much all of their fans large amounts of frantic sex and fucking happens at the office on the daily. All of the Yog girls are contracted to fuck all the employees and they do that with much glee. With new members joining, there will just be plenty more fuck fests and stories to tell.





	1. Late Night Working

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, new stories are on the way. Comment and I'll write pretty much anything you want (as long as it fits into the setting). Also if you want a certain character or yourself implemented into a chapter let me know (I'm looking at you ElliNoora ;) )

It was late in the office, Lewis was sat in his own little personal office, he absent-mindlessly scrolled through his emails. He was looking at new applicants that he'd been in touch with, some new content creators and friends they could add to the already overflowing roster of Yogs. There were a few editors, but there were a few new channels. One being 'Mousie', an American woman who was planning on moving over, Lewis liked the look of her, for various reasons. She looked sexily cheeky, and well endowed as well. He'd been messaging her for a while even managing to get a few photos of her amazing tits. The thought of new members excited him, it meant new people in the office, and more sex. 

He sat back slightly, looking down from his computer screen he focused on the girl between his legs. Their lips wrapped around the large head on his cock, a hot tongue caressing it inside. The girl in question was Kim Richards, a regular fuck toy for Lewis, maybe even his favorite. "Ah... Kim, that feels so good," He groaned, watching her engulf more of his cock, extremely slowly, the whole time her eyes were closed. "I was looking at some new employees, some new female staff," Lewis smiled as he got more comfortable in his chair. After he said this Kim opened her large brown doe eyes and looked up at Lewis, the sight alone making Lewis want to bust his load right there. She pulled off the cock slowly, giving it a final lick. "New female staff? Are you getting bored of me?" She asked, feigning hurt and sadness in her voice. Lewis smiled, "Of course not, how could I get bored of my favorite slut," This made Kim giggle, "Well I hope so, I'm hogging your cock, the others will have to wait," After this she was back at doing what she did best, sucking cock. 

She bobbed her head on Lewis' long cock, letting it slide into her throat partially, groaning on it. Lewis was in heaven as the tiny Asian slut started to gag on his meat, watching his shaft disappear with each bob of her head. "Well if you want to hog it, then I'll give you what you want," Lewis said, grasping her head he forced her head down, making her take all of it. Without warning, he then began to fuck her throat intensely, moving her head up and down like she was some fleshlight. Kim's eyes rolled back as Lewis fucked her mouth, she felt how wet she was getting, this hard treatment was turning her on a lot. Kim was soon gagging heavily, the huge cock blocking her airway. Lewis held her at the base for a few seconds before bringing her back up for air. Once reaching the top she coughed a bit, breathing heavily with her tongue hanging out, strands of saliva and pre-cum falling down onto her already exposed tits. "Ah fuck, that was definitely what I wanted," She grinned.

Getting back into it she slotted Lewis' cock between her rounded D-cup tits and began to jerk him off. Lewis groaned as she pleased him, "You like that?" She said in a slutty voice, popping the head on his cock into her mouth, lightly moaning on it. After a short while, Lewis placed a hand on Kim's head, "You got to stop, I'm gonna cum soon," He said groaning, Kim slowed the moving of her breasts and popped the cock out from her mouth. "But what if I wanted you to cum in my mouth?" She giggled, Lewis chuckled at how much of a slut she was being today. "Wouldn't you rather I fucked you for a bit?" He suggested. Kim nodding quickly. Putting her cutesy cum slut ways aside as she needed this cock inside her badly.

Standing up Kim pushed her hands against the wall, pushing out her large rounded ass. Lewis quickly stripped his remaining clothes off before reaching her behind, Kim wriggled her nice ass, Lewis' cock resting on her cheeks, the large ass grinding into him. Kim was ready to scream for his cock but Lewis already beat her to even asking for it. Pulling back he pushed the head of his cock against her lips, he then pushed his cock forward sliding into her tight wet pussy with ease, Kim moaned loudly at the feeling of her cunt being filled. Lewis was soon thrusting hard and fast into Kim. Her moans peaking as his cock slammed into her. "Yes, yes, yes, fuck me!" She groaned as she was soon moving her hips back, adding to the intensity of each thrust. Lewis held back all he could, trying not to cum, his focus was on making the little slut cum with him. 

Lewis reached through Kim's legs, finding her clit, he began rubbing it. Kim began to moan louder, her pussy tightening around his cock while his fingers rubbed her clit. Lewis put all his strength into trusting, slamming into Kim as hard as possible. Soon he came, shoving himself balls deep he emptied a large load of hot cum deep into her pussy. Kim's eyes rolled back from the feeling, causing her pussy to convulse with a large orgasm. She moaned loudly as Lewis' thrusts slowed to a stop, milking all the cum from him. 

Kim breathed heavily, coming down from orgasm, Lewis sighed happily before pulling out which made Kim groan softly. He rubbed his head, his body now in the afterglow of sex. Kim just smiled, sinking to her knees below Lewis as she began to clean his cock with her mouth. He was so happy to be here, getting Kim all by himself, worshipping his cock like a real-life pornstar. "It's almost 10 o'clock, we should probably go," Lewis said, Kim just liking up a drop of cum before replying. "I should have been home an hour ago, my partner is probably wondering where I am," She sighed. Lewis always forgot Kim was with someone, probably due to Kim cheating on them almost every day with numerous people, or maybe it was an open relationship, he'd never asked.

"Why did you stay so late?" Lewis asked as Kim played with his softening cock, "You know why, to get fucked, obviously," She laughed, giving his cock one last tantalizing lick before standing up. "Well next time just text me," Lewis smiled. "Honey, you remember that whenever you need to fuck, just call me, I'll be here on my knees ready." Kim grinned, moving forward so she was pressed against Lewis, both still naked in his office. "You know that you can have as much Asian mouth, tits, pussy, and ass as you want because I will always want your cock," As she said this she ran her fingers over his member. Lewis knew her words weren't special, she was like this with everyone in the office. Lewis was already feeling himself hardening again. "What are you doing?" Lewis asked in a whisper as she began to massage his cock lightly, tracing her lips over his jaw. "I already told you, getting fucked," Kim whispered with a slight groan. 

Lewis suddenly grabbed Kim, pushing her against the wall, this only turned her on more. "You said you've got to be home," Lewis said lightly biting her neck. "I'm already late, another hour won't hurt," She groaned, now feeling a hard member resting against her stomach. Kim wrapped her hands around Lewis' cock grinning, ready for another round.

 


	2. A Mouse in the Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mousie, a new member at YogStudios, is starting her new day. This means going over her new contract, as well as getting to know everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, be sure to comment and request anything you want ;)

Mousie, a short and busty American girl, she had pale white skin and striking white hair. She walked through the Bristol streets, having just got off a bus towards Queen's square, it was her first day at YogStudios. She wasn't sure whether she was going to be a permanent resident to the office but she would be here for at least 2 months. Mousie was fairly nervous, she kind have an idea of what she was expecting after talking to Lewis on numerous occasions, along with the slight sexting. As well as being nervous she was also excited, she loved the Yogscast, but most of all she was excited about some sex, finally; dating hadn't been going well for her recently.

Once reaching the office she saw Mark Turpin standing outside, he waved happily with a large grin that instantly made her more comfortable. "Mousie! Good to meet you," He put out his hand, Mousie shaking it happily. "How are you, my dude," She replied while laughing slightly. "Well, I'll let us in." He smiled. Punching numbers into a keypad, he opened the door, Mousie followed him through the reception of the building to the lift. Reaching the 4th floor, she was greeted by an orange room with a large glowing sign saying 'The Yogscast'. Mark smiled at her face of excitement, "Before I show you around, Lewis wants to speak to you about some company bonuses and rules we've got in place," Mousie nodded in reply, "I already know a bit," She giggled while giving him a cheeky wink. Mark laughed slightly, "His office is just through that door, second on your left." Mousie thanked him before skipping off to Lewis' office.

Reaching his door she knocked rhythmically on it, "Come in," she heard a voice say. Opening it, she strolled in. Lewis was sat on his office chair behind his desk, facing her. He gave her a smile and wave, "Hi, how you doing Mousie," Mousie smiled back, watching as his eyes scanned her body in a fluid motion. "I'm good, how are you?" She replied, taking a seat across from him. "Not bad," He paused, taking a sip of tea. His face was relaxed but his eyes looked hungry and focused, Mousie could feel the lust emanating from those eyes.  "You read my emails, about what working in this office entails?" He asked while setting his mug down, Mousie gave him a quick nod. "Well before any of that, I think we should run through a few things. Also, I have an actual written contract here." He lifted a small amount of paper and passed it to the short woman. She took it and began to read it. 

The contract listed many things, there was stuff about the security of the office and its members, privacy and stuff like that, also the most important part. That she was willing to give her body to the office, to become another workplace toy, to be used at any point by anyone, it also worked both ways, she was allowed to have sex whenever she wanted. Contraception would be provided, which she would have to take on the daily, or she could choose the implant if she wanted. None of her body was off-limits, she was fine with that one, she looked forward to having her body completely filled with cocks. The only conditions were that she didn't mention the working relationship with anyone outside the Yogscast, also that no sexual conduct was enacted in view or proximity of any Livestreams. For all of this, she would get a monetary bonus for the extra work.

"I agree to the contract," She grinned, signing the bottom of it quickly, then handing it back to Lewis. He smiled, "Good good, now before I let a new slut out into the office, we're going to go through some questions then a few tests," Mousie nodded, "Favourite position?" "Cowgirl and Doggy," She answered quickly. "Blowjobs?" "Love em," Lewis marked that down, smiling a bit. "Anal?" "Can't get enough of it," Mousie grinned at Lewis. "Other girls?" "Good to have an extra pair of hands, I like to fool around with them as well," Mousie giggled innocently, it was fun opening up. "Facials?" "Secretly really enjoy them," Mousie licked her scarlet lips at the thought of one, a nice load of cum in her mouth. "Gang bangs?" "When can we start?" Mousie grinned, Lewis paused and placed his pen down. "This office is going to love having you around, I can already tell," He laughed. Mousie was excited now, it was time for tests.

Lewis stood up and walked around the table, standing in front of Mousie while leaning back against his desk, "Now, do I have to tell you to do it? That's the test," He smiled, Mousie caught on but started off slowly. She reached a hand slowly forward, placing her palm against Lewis' crotch, she felt his growing cock through the fabric. "I'm not sure Lewis, but, you wouldn't have to tell me to do something I was already planning to do anyway," She grinned, knowing Lewis wasn't expecting that answer. Expertly she pushed her chair back and was on her knees below Lewis.

Mousie continued the large bulge in Lewis' jeans, she watched his facial expressions change as the pressure of her touching increased. Soon she undid his trousers, pulling them down with his boxers, a large cock sprung out, slightly hitting Mousie in the cheek. Her mouth lay open with a bit of shock, she hadn't been expecting something this big on a guy like Lewis, he was only 5ft 7 and on the scrawny side. By her guess, it was around 9 inches long, Mousie was definitely going to enjoy this. Running her tongue up along the side of the shaft she reached the head, she began to lick and tease it, pre-cum already leaking from the tip which she quickly licked up. Lewis was surprised at her skill, she knew what she was doing, she was almost as good as Kim, better than Hannah already. Having teased enough she wrapped her lips around him and began to bob her head, taking a few inches into her mouth as she lightly moaned on it. Lewis groaned along with her as she increased her speed, her red lips sliding up and down along it.

Soon she was deepthroating his cock, taking 6 inches easily down her throat. Lewis caught on, pushing on her head, making her take all of it. The small woman gagged, while Lewis carried on fucking her mouth with increased speed. He held up for about half a minute before pulling out. Mousie struggled to breathe but grinned as Lewis slapped his cock lightly against her cheek, "Mmm, I like that," She giggled, looking up at her new boss. She stood up, quickly pulling off her clothes, giving Lewis a small show. Unclipping her bra, she shook her large but perky tits, then turning around she pulled her jeans down over her large plump rounded ass. Looking over her shoulder she said, "You wanna take me for a ride, just say where," She almost whispered. Lewis looked at her, her ass and leaking pussy in full view, she hadn't been wearing underwear, this made his cock twitch in excitement. Quickly pulling all his clothes off he moved to Mousie, quickly pushing her onto his desk while opening her legs.

Rubbing his cock over her lips, Mousie moaned in anticipation, she wanted it inside her but Lewis was just teasing her. Soon he pushed the tip in, already he could feel how tight she was, obviously, Mousie hadn't seen action in a while. She threw her head back moaning loudly, then screaming as he pushed his cock in, penetrating her. Lewis cursed in pleasure as her pussy clenched around his large cock tightly. Then he began moving, starting with long slow thrusts before picking up the pace, after about a minute he'd ramped it up into pounding. Mousie withered and moaned as he fucked her hard, grasping onto anything she could from all the immense pleasure she was feeling, her brain was fizzing and melting with sensation. It wasn't long before she came, screaming out Lewis' name loudly.

He grinned as he pulled out, Mousie looked at him and was soon pulled off the desk, turned around on the spot with her ass pointed backwards. Mousie bit her lip, the forcefulness of Lewis was turning her on more, she liked to be moved around during sex. It wasn't long before Lewis sunk back into her pussy again, pounding away while he held her round ass, occasionally slapping the beautiful cheeks. After a few minutes, Lewis pulled out again, moving it up and rubbing it against her little asshole. "Ooo, yeah... You wanna fuck my ass?" She cooed, wriggling her ass slightly. "You want me to?" He said as he rubbed his juice covered cock between her ass cheeks, "Yes, I want you to fuck my ass, please," She replied innocently. That was all he needed, he pressed the head against her small hole and slammed his cock in. Mousie moaned at her new visitor as it began spreading her out, it hurt but in a good way. Lewis then pushed as far in as he could until he was balls deep, it was even tighter than her pussy which made it even better.

Lewis began to thrust into her ass at breakneck speed, slamming his cock in and out as Mousie screamed louder and louder. She was reaching her second orgasm, and soon she hit it. It ripped through her body, her eyes rolling back as she convulsed in pleasure. This only made her ass even tighter, almost sending Lewis over the edge. He would have filled her ass up but instead, he decided he'd give her a Yogscast welcome. Quickly he pulled out, Mousie just finishing her orgasm fell to her knees, she knew what Lewis was up to and followed suit. Now below him, she looked up at him, her mouth opens with her tongue out, ready for her reward. Lewis jerked his cock and soon came, large ropes of hot sticky cum shot out over Mousie face. She groaned as several streaks landed across her face, and in her mouth. After Lewis stopped cumming, Mousie's face was covered in his seed, some also having dripped down onto her breasts. Closing her mouth she swallowed the cum she'd caught, savouring the taste as she wiped more of it off her face and deposited it in her mouth. 

Lewis breathed heavily, looking down at the new cum covered slut as she began to clean off his cock. "Well, you're definitely qualified," He smiled, his head swimming with pleasure. "Thank you, I can't wait to get stuck in," She smiled licking the last bit of cum off his cock. He handed her a few tissues and a towel, "Well after you clean yourself up, you can go out there, show everyone a good time." Lewis grinned as began to pull his clothes back on, Mousie did the same, leaving out the underwear as she wouldn't be needing it for the rest of the day. 

After Mousie clean most of the cum off, she thanked Lewis for the good fuck, winking at him. Once opening the door to leave Lewis called for her, "I forgot to say... welcome to the Yogscast."

 


	3. Leo and Her Hat Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is struggling with extreme arousal during the Charity Livestreams due to no sex-related activity being alowed near the stream, will she able to fix her little problem?

Cold wind wracked the building of Yogstudios, it was December now, meaning. Mostly the best time to be in the office but some horny employees it wasn't. You see, with all the constant streams some part of the office was always being broadcasted to the whole world via Twitch. None of the fans could know about all the dirty activities going on. There was still continuous sex, however, none could be done near the Livestream room from 11 am to 11 pm, the same went from the main room, just in case the viewers wanted the 'Office Cam' up. If they did at a bad time they would be seeing a fuck fest instead.

Leo, one of the newer members stood in the kitchen. She was loving it here, making videos, the continuous row of cocks that wanted to fuck her senseless. At the moment she was having a bad time, she was horny and it was pissing her off. She could feel her arousal and she couldn't place it. The only ideas she had was her bodies expectation of sex that wasn't being filled as often. Another one was the outfit, it was Mrs Clause dress, the white fluffy strip barely covering her surprisingly rounded ass. People around the office had been staring all day but never doing anything about it due to the stream being on. It was so frustrating as people looking at her like that only turned her on further. After her coffee was finished she added a bit of sugar, her mind wandered slightly which was a bad idea.

She was imagining it all, a long thick cock sliding up into her cunt as she had one in her mouth. It was a usual occurrence which is why her mind went there. At this rate, she would have to search the office or just masturbate in the toilets. Suddenly something ripped her from her thoughts. It was a hard slap on her ass, she almost had to suppress a moan. Looking at who did it her eyes locked onto to Alex Smith, he grinned at her knowingly as he carried on walking past her. "Bit of a slutty outfit, Leo," She heard him say, she glared at him, her arousal only worse now. 'How dare he touch me and not even carry on,' She thought to herself, her pussy was basically dripping at this point. slamming her coffee down, a lot of it spilling on the counter she followed the tall man, her steps heavy. 

Once she had her hands on that ginger bastard she was going to make him worship her, have his mouth between her legs. Smith had quick strides due to his height which made it hard for the small Leo to catch him, he was smiling to himself, but Leo couldn't see it. Smith knew what she was there, he wanted her to follow him, it was only more fun for her anyway. Smith reached the Hatfilms office, quickly opening the door and escaping Leo. "Oh no you don't," She said angrily, worried that he would lock the door. Luckily she reached the handle, she strode in quickly, a glaze of arousal based anger and lust over her eyes. The door behind her closed, Smith suddenly pounced. Before Leo could protest Smith his lips on her, it was a needy kiss that Leo melted into, their tongues pushed into each others mouth making Leo moan into his mouth. Pulling away from the long kiss Leo's cheeks were red, she breathed, almost not being able to see straight with how horny she was. 

Smith grinned evilly, the look in his eyes said everything he wanted to do to Leo, "Look, lads, we've got a horny Miss Clause here," It was then Leo realised there were two others in the room with them. Trott and Ross appeared behind Smith, both grinning widely at her, "Yeah, I can smell it," Ross laughed. Leo then giggled lightly, "I get all three of you, you guys know how to treat a lady right," Smith then silenced her with his mouth again, Ross and Trott moving into position. Trott was behind her, his hands running across her sides and down to his rounded ass, he was careful with his movements, lightly grabbing it a messaging it. Leo's costume, which was basically towel was left on the floor, leaving Leo in her lacy underwear. Ross was biting her exposed neck softly, his hand on her small perky breasts, needing them through her bra. All of this touching caused her to moan into Smith's mouth more and more.

Trott soon decided to step it up a gear, he slithered his hand around and dipped it below her waist. His fingers found her panties, with just the tip of his fingers he rubbed her pussy. Leo's toes curled, her head leaning back as a whimpered moan left her. Smith pulled away, as did Ross. Trott still had his hand wrapped around Leo, still applying pressure to her lips, causing her to shiver in delight. Leo was soon watching Smith and Ross as they both removed their clothes, her eyes locking onto their hardened cocks. After Trott stopped he let Leo go, instantly she got to her knees, making her way towards the other two.

Reaching Smith she grasped his long cock, already assaulting it with a barrage of quick wet licks. Smith groaned, the feeling of her hot tongue causing him to lean his head back, his nerves firing which made his head go funny. Leo smiled in between licking, her free hand grasping Ross' cock and soon in her other hand was Trott's thick cock. Leo moved from Hat to Hat, taking more cock into her mouth with each cycle. Now on Ross for the fifth time, she pushed her head down trying to make as much cock as possible into her mouth, her eyes looked up through her nerdy but sexy glasses, her look was pleading for Ross to shove the rest of it into her. He complied, moving his hands to her head, he began thrusting into her mouth. Leo was gagging heavily, Ross just face-fucked her poor defenceless mouth, she was loving it though. The feeling of cock pushing down her slutty throat turned her one even further, her pussy was leaking now, large amounts were running down her thigh and onto the floor.

After a good minute Ross pulled out, Leo was left breathing heavily, trying to get oxygen into her lungs. Pre-cum and saliva coated Ross' cock and Leo's chin, she was soon grinning up at him. Ross was soon laying down on a large sofa the Hats had in the corner. Leo stripped her underwear and climbed onto him, in a reverse cow position, her back laying on his front, this gave him the perfect angle for her ass, her pussy still on for show as she held her legs open. Leo bit her lip in anticipation as Ross' cock began pushing against her asshole, with a quick thrust his cock slid into her ass. Leo threw her head back in a scream, luckily the room was soundproofed due to previous situations with Kim as she was always one to be screaming, especially with her ass being filled. As Leo got used to the new visitor the other two approached, the pleasure was far from over. Smith was soon lined up at her pussy, he pushed in, his long thick cock stretched her out, it caused another loud moan but it was soon muffled as Trott shoved his fat cock into her open mouth.

Leo now had three cocks inside her, her dream, each of her holes filled up, but this was only the beginning. All three men began to move, slowly at first. Leo could feel each ridge and vein of Smith as he slowly pushed all the way in before drawing out, then slamming it all the way in, Leo's hips jolted, her moan only being blocked again. Each of the three began to increase their speed, Trott really let Leo do the work, she worked her lips furiously along his shaft, the tip of his cock hitting her throat. Leo's tight ass was consuming Ross' cock as he began to pummel it. All three were at it then, all slamming their cocks into the blonde haired woman. All of Leo's senses were being ripped away, only the feeling of dicks penetrating her remained as her mind fizzed and popped. Leo was soon cumming, she screamed around Trott's pounding as her body convulsed in a powerful orgasm. She was in bliss, her eyes rolling back into her skull before she came back.

The three guys soon pulled out, Leo thought they were done and ready to coat her in cum, a treatment she usually got and enjoyed. However, they weren't done yet. Trott was now laying on the ground, his cock standing, ready for her to ride it. Smith then picked her up with ease, she set down, straddling Trott. Leo moaned loudly, Trott rubbing his cock along her recently used pussy. Wanting more Leo dropped her weight taking his cock all at once, it was thicker than Smith's so it stretched her even further, causing her to groan. Ross was soon to join in, standing above Leo and Trott, her face level with his cock. Grinning she opened her mouth willingly, already deepthroating his meat desperately. Smith watched, Leo's ass jiggling, it was a large ass compared with the rest of her skinny and petite frame, he wasn't complaining though. Already, she began to bounce on Trott's dick while she sucked Ross off perfectly, living up the title of 'slut'. Smith moved in, grasping her ass she popped Ross' cock out, it resting across her face as she breathed heavily, moaning along with Trott's thrusting. "Fuck, fuck yeah... Please fuck my ass, give it to!-" She managed to groan out before Ross shut her up, as he pushed his cock into her mouth. 

That was all the encouragement he needed, moving his cock into place he shoved himself in. Leo lost her mind again, all the pleasure was too much. All three began to pound her in each hole, the sound of skin slapping together as the intensity only increased. Her mind was a blur, she was being used, that's all she was, a slut, it was her job, her life. The slamming of cocks only continued, Leo's mind was breaking now, as all she could feel was three swollen members moving in and out of her, all ready to burst with cum if they carried on. She felt a second orgasm approaching, her nerves igniting in pleasure as suddenly ripped through her, convulsing again her mind went blank, the only thing she felt was ecstasy now, it was heaven. Smith and Ross soon stopped, they pulled out, leaving Trott, Leo still feverishly bouncing on his cock. *Hmmm, fuck, fuck me harder, harder! I want you to cum in my pussy!" She groaned, Trott, meeting her trusts with more intensity.

Smith and Ross moved into position, standing each side of Leo. Now a cock hungry mess Leo grasped their cock, opening her mouth wide began to suck on both at once. Smith and Ross moaned, from the friction of their cocks in one mouth. Leo just moaned against the two cocks in her mouth, her brain was melting as Trott was still pounding her cunt strongly. Ross and Smith were both close, pulling out they watched Leo scream and moan as her third orgasm approached. They held their cocks and began to jerk to Leo. That's when she came again, her eyes rolled back, her tongue sticking out like she'd been hypnotised. The orgasm shook her body, her pussy convulsing and tightening and around Trott. 

Then it happened, all three came at once. Tott's cock exploded, sending a huge load deep into Leo's quivering pussy, it milked his cock as his seed began to fill her womb. Smith and Ross both shot large strings of cum at Leo, as she still orgasmed, her tongue out. Splatter after splatter coated her moaning face, leaving it covered in cum, as she soon came down from her orgasm. Afterwards, Leo was left panting, her face and perky tits covered in cum, as well as her glasses. The mouthful of cum she had caught she swallowed, and any other scraps she could lick up, like the two cocks still in front of her face. Now finished and mostly cleaned, all four collapsed on the floor, absolutely exhausted. Leo still had a pussy full of Trott's cum, which leaked slightly, but she didn't care. Now she could rest after one of the best fucks of her life.

She was satisfied, for now.

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a comment or post it on the Discord chat we got going.  
> See ya soon ;)


	4. The Wedding Waiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim is about to get married, there's still an hour on the clock until the ceremony. In a fit of desperate nervousness, she decides to relieve some stress before her big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea was from Maya from our Discord chat, so kudos to them for this awesome idea. Enjoy!

 

Kim stood nervously, in her wedding dress. It was a traditional white one, all of it embroidered beautifully, it touched the floor neatly, really she loved the dress so much. She just stared at herself in the mirror, she knew she looked great as she always took pride in being comfortable in her own body, but this was just way too much. Really she couldn't believe she was getting married today, Kim Richards getting married. In her recent past, she'd been an office sex worker and slut for use, all of it flashing through her mind. Resting on her knees in her Mandrew onesie with her tits out while Simon and Lewis gave her facial. Smith pounding her ass while the other two of Hatfilms shoved their cocks in her mouth. The endless office sex parties, one time she got fucked so hard by so many people at once she passed out, waking up sore and glazed in cum, like an icing covered cake.

All those memories made her shiver with pleasure, she loved her life, getting money and having endless shags but she felt it would all change after today. It wasn't like she'd stop being a cock hungry whore for the office but internally she would feel a bit guiltier after every orgasm and mouth of cum. However, she did think about it a lot. Her bride to be, yes it was a woman, was open with her. Both of them had sex on the regular, all with different people, but it would still feel different somehow. Kim was still standing there, now very nervous, all of the thoughts ran through her head. Her life was going to change, she didn't want that. She would have to change her lifestyle and settle down, she didn't want that, well at least not yet. These feelings just made her want to run away from it all, run back home in her dress and pound her little pussy with all her huge dildos but she couldn't do that. There was no way she would run away, not now.

Kim stood in her en-suite room, she was at the building where her ceremony was taking place. Looking at the time, she cursed, only an hour before she was going to be walking down the aisle. "Ok, only an hour," Kim said out loud. She had a plan, if this marriage would change the way she felt about fucking strangers and her friends, then she would have to do it one last time, an hour before her own wedding. 

Unlocking her door she walked out into the corridor, it was a beautiful country home they'd rented for the wedding. All of the wood was ornate and stylised amazingly, Kim would have stopped to admire it all but she was on a mission. Lightly bouncing down the shallow carpet covered stairs she was in the main entrance hall. There she looked around for anyone, not really many guests had arrived yet but they were still outside having a few drinks in the summer sun. Kim's eyes then locked onto a waiter, he walked over to a table, setting out glasses on the neatly covered table. Kim strode over, lightly tapping the man on the shoulder.

When he turned Kim smiled up at him, he was fairly handsome looking, he had slight facial hair which matched his styled dark hair. He was wearing a smart waiter outfit with a bow tie. When he looked down at the short woman he smiled back. "Oh, hey Kim, you're not supposed to be down for another hour," His voice was nice and deep making Kim's mind was going crazy. All her thoughts imagining this stranger pushing his cock in her cunt right here in the reception hall, all of the guests walking in to see the bride get fucked brutally. Then Kim's mind caught up with what the man had said, he'd called her by her name. "Are you a fan?" She asked the man as he then nodded and replied. "Yeah, just I've seen a bit of your stuff," He was lying a bit, he was a big fan but he didn't want to freak her out, not on her wedding day no less. 

Kim's face lit up, he was perfect, she'd always wanted to fuck fans more regularly but she always had to be careful because there were a few psychos out there, the sort that would want to rape and kill her. But this guy seemed friendly and kind, so what the hell. "Nice to meet a fan, you'll be perfect, what's your name?" Kim asked in a cutesy voice, "James," He smiled, "What will I be perfect for exactly?" He asked her as his brow furrowing into a frown as she gave her a questioning look. Kim just grinned, "Just something in my room that needs doing, it'll only take a few minutes, promise," She smiled, James then looked around them. Just making sure no other staff were nearby that might see him running off from his job. "Alright, but quickly, can't let anyone see me running off with the bride," He laughed, he didn't mean it in any way sexual but Kim gave him a quick wink and grin before he was being pulled away from the table by the short Asian bride.

James followed Kim as she walked up the stairs excitedly, holding her dress up as to not trip over. After giving one last look behind him he disappeared into the corridor, where Kim's dress had just been pulled through. Kim and James then entered the bride's room, once the door closed James was about to ask what she needed him for but before he could ask the bride grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the room, and then pulling his face down to her level, Kim pressed her lips on his, her body pressed up against him. James’ brain paused, Kim moving his lips against his hungrily, he instinctively kissed back but a second later pulled away from her electrifying lips. "What the hell?! What are you doing?" James questioned, absolutely dumbfounded. Kim then sighed, "Look don't worry about it, I'm nervous about getting married so I wanted to have one last fuck before it all happens," She grinned at the stunned man, "I'm very lost, you have a fiancé... You're getting married in an hour and you want to fuck me?" Was all he said, still very confused.

"Look, It's complicated, we're in an open relationship, I have sex with people all the time... I'm just worried it won't be the same after I'm married... And to answer your question, yes, I want you to fuck me," Kim then moved closer to him, pressing her body to his again, "I want you to fuck me, fuck me as hard as you can, right now, in my wedding dress," Kim soon had a hand lightly pressed to James’ crotch, an impressive package laying beneath the fabric. James was still stunned, he'd never had a girl want him this badly and this quickly. Especially a woman as hot and sexy as Kim, a woman he'd fantasised about fucking numerous times, just to have Kim sucking his dick or riding his cock would make his life complete. James, now a lot more turned on, decided to push all his worries away, really it didn't matter to him anymore. If Kim Richards wanted him to fuck her as hard as he could on her wedding day, there wasn't any reason he'd say no to that offer.

James quickly got to work, he pushed Kim into the wall, holding her arms up so she couldn't move. "Ok then, you want me to fuck you?" He said harshly, moving his face close to her. Kim had to stop herself from smiling, biting her lip instead she nodded feverishly. "Well if I do, you're going to do exactly as I say, you understand? You little slut." James said moving very close to her ear, Kim almost had to stop herself from moaning, hearing that really turned her on. "Of course, I'll do anything you want, just please fuck me," Kim pleaded as she groaned slightly. "That's fine with me," James said, descending on her neck. He lightly bit her neck, making Kim groan in pleasure. Moving along the exposed skin he sucked and kissed the exposed skin, lightly at first before increasing all the pressure. Kim enjoyed the treatment, enjoying the treatment she was receiving from James.

After a minute or two, James pulled away, grinning at Kim's hot blushed face. "Let me see these," He smiled, cupping her large breasts through her dress. Kim quickly followed his instructions, lightly pulling the dress off her shoulders, then pushing the front down exposing her bra. After that she unclipped her bra, letting the rounded D-cups fall and bounce. The sight alone sending a pulse through James’ hardened cock, they were amazing. Quickly he was massaging them, licking them slowly, sucking on her hardened nipples, leaving Kim moaning and cooing at James’ touching, all the while squeezing the other breast. After giving her tits enough treatment, he pulled her away from the wall. "Lay down on the bed, and open your legs," He said, Kim then moved into position and lay down. She pulled her legs up, folding her dress so it wasn't in the way.

James grinned at how obedient Kim was being, it was obvious that being the submissive was turning her on. It was fun to think James had always known Kim was somehow a secret slut, this was all the proof he needed. James moved the to bed and moved his face between her legs, he could see her soaked panties, already a lot of juices had leaked out. He licked his lips as he pulled her panties off, throwing them across the room, then he pushed one finger into her slick cunt. Kim moaned, just the sensation and pressure from one finger drove her crazy, and her moans only increased when James added a second finger. Firstly, he lightly moved them in and out, enjoying Kim's moaning, increasing his speed Kim began to moan his name. His cock twitched further, thinking about it, he'd probably never been this hard in his entire life. After fingering Kim for a while, he pushed her mouth to her, using his tongue the best he could he had Kim grasping the bed sheets moaning. Kim was in heaven, she could already feel herself unwinding, as her orgasm approached. James could tell, so he pushed her there, quickly he rubbed his clit while he began to finger her again. Soon Kim came, her body shaking in pleasure, as her insides throbbed and spasmed. Breathing heavily she knew she was going to have a good time, James had already made her cum and he hadn't even used his cock yet.

James then stood up, smiling down at Kim, her cheeks flushed and head fizzy from her orgasm. "Ok, Kim, come here, on your knees," He smiled happily at her, pointing below him. Kim grinned as she slid off the bed, slowly crawling to James until she was kneeling beneath him. James then slowly undid his belt and then his jeans. Kim watching his hands in excitement, all she could see now was a large bulge straining to get free through his boxers, her large hazel eyes looked up at James, pleadingly. James couldn't resist her face, especially the eyes. "Go on then," He said, Kim grinning as she pulled down James’ trousers and boxers, his cock springing free, it swayed from side to side before resting against Kim's smiling face. It looked to be above average, not a ridiculously sized pornstar dick, but big and meaty. James took a hold of his cock, slightly tapping Kim's cheek with it, leaving a patch of pre-cum on her face. "It looks so tasty," Kim giggled, making James grin, the sluttiness of Kim seemed unparalleled to him, he loved it. "Open your mouth and put out your tongue," Kim complied quickly, making an 'aaa' sound. James tapped his cock on her tongue, giving her a small taste of pre-cum just to get her going. "Now, suck it," He ordered, Kim delightfully wrapping her lips around the long cock.

Kim was soon bobbing her head on his cock, loving the feeling of it filling her mouth, her lips sliding down the shaft. James was in heaven, one of his biggest dreams now finally coming true. Kim Richards sucking his cock like a true slut, as she began to moan on the length she was engulfing. Kim began to try all her tricks, she used her hands, she deep throated it, licked along every inch of it, all giving James the best blowjob of his life. Kim then pulled off, lowering herself she popped one of his balls into her hot wet mouth. James hadn't ordered her to but he wasn't complaining, the pleasure was too good, James putting his head back and groaning in pleasure. After a bit he looked down, Kim still had his balls in her mouth, the sight was beautiful, Kim looking up at him, her mouth filled, and to top it all off, she was in her wedding dress, sucking off someone she wasn't marrying.

"It's time I fuck you already," James said, Kim, pulling his balls out her mouth, running her tongue up his shaft before standing up. "Where do you want to fuck me?" She asked innocently, James pulled off the rest of his clothes and lay down on the bed, "I want you to ride me," He said, Kim quickly climbing on top of him, moving her dress of the way, the white fabric flowing over both of their bodies, she reached under and grasped his cock. She lowered herself, James' cock pushing into her tight cunt. Then she slid down it, flinging her head back she almost screamed in pleasure as James' filled her. "Ah fuck yeah, that feels good," Kim groaned as she began grinding against his cock, moaning at each tiny bit of friction inside her. Soon Kim was bouncing her hips, her pussy tightening around James' cock as she began to moan at each drop. James then began to meet her thrusts, slamming his cock up into her, both moaned at the new intensity of fucking. James felt Kim begin to slow down, but they were far from over. Holding her hips he pulled her closer while holding her in place, he then began thrusting up with all the speed he could find. Kim was now moaning loudly, James' balls slapping against her as he slammed in and out of her at breakneck speed. Kim came for the second time, her pussy quivering as he carried on fucking her, "Fuuuck yes! James! Fuck me!" She screamed as she came around his cock as he soon slowed down.

Kim was breathing heavily, as she came down from her second powerful orgasm. James pulled out, making Kim groan as she rolled off, laying on her back, breathing heavily. James would be fucking her again but she needed a bit of rest. Climbing on the bed, he pushed his cock towards Kim's face. Gladly she opened her mouth, James lightly trusting into her cheek and mouth. Kim got more into it, moving her head backwards and forwards, enjoying the taste of herself on his cock. James pulled out her mouth again, "Ok you little slut, I'm gonna fuck your ass now," He said roughly, Kim nodded, "Oh god, yes please." Kim slid on the bed and stood, pointing out her large rounded ass, her dress folded out the way, giving James the full view. He moved forward, pushing his wet cock against a hole he'd always wanted to fuck. "How badly do you want my cock in your ass?" He asked, teasing her as he rubbed his cock against her large cheeks. "So badly, please, make me your little slut please, fill my ass with your cock!" The small Asian woman pleaded, James just grinned, "Good girl," Was all he said as he pushed inside of her, all of her cum and saliva making it slide in easily. Kim's mouth opened with a silent scream that turned into a drawn-out moan.

James was soon slamming into Kim's ass, Kim moaning like a pornstar as her ass stretched to its new visitor, his long powerful thrusts making Kim shudder with pleasure. It wasn't long before Kim was losing herself as her ass was pummeled relentlessly, making her hot moaning puddle. She lost all sense of herself except the meaty cock sliding in and out of her, she forgot where she was, she forgot the wedding, all that existed was, mind-breaking pleasure. Her third orgasm ripped through her body, making her convulse, while her tongue rolled out, her eyes rolling back into her skull. At one point her arms gave way, her face pressed into the bed as she screamed from the anal induced orgasm. When she finished, James pulled her hair up, hoisting her light head up. "You get one choice you slut, where do you want me to cum?" Kim carried on moaning but managed to get out, "Cum in my, oh f-fuck. Cum in my pussy, please," She moaned, it was a good decision, she didn't want to ruin her dress by having it covered in cum, though that was very hot.

James pulled out of her ass, then quickly rolled Kim onto her front. Opening her legs he pushed his way into her tight cunt, Kim screamed again as James was fucking her raw, again. It wasn't long before James was cumming, with a few final thrusts his hips buckled as he released a torrent of cum into Kim's pussy, all this pleasure at once caused Kim's mind to go into overload. One final orgasm hit Kim like a truck, her whole body feeling the full force of pleasure as James shot a stream of cum into her womb, filling her pussy to the brim with his seed. Both moaned loudly as they finished once and for all. 

He stayed inside Kim for a while as both breathed heavily, exhausted. Kim was first to speak, "Holy shit, that was insane," She breathed, James just laughed slightly. "You're telling me, holy fuck." He breathed along with her. Pulling out, Kim cooed as the pressure was released. His mind was swimming with pleasure, not really being able to comprehend that he'd just fucked Kim's brains out. "Never thought I'd get to do that," He sighed happily, Kim just giggled as she lay her head back, still exhausted from the extreme fuck. Looking at the clock, James sighed. "Only got 20 minutes left," Kim slowly got up, "I'll do a bit of clean-up then," She said as she slid off the bed, popping James' cock into her mouth. "Kim, you're getting married in twenty minutes, we can't do that again," He laughed, Kim just ran her tongue up his cock, "I didn't get to taste your cum, just give me a minute," She moaned lightly, James just shook his head in disbelief, "You're the biggest slut I've ever met," He said, Kim, giving him a wink in response. After Kim had finished cleaning both got dressed properly.

James quickly got his waiter outfit back on, then helped Kim look amazing, making sure nothing was out of place, and that it didn't look like the bride had just been fucked right before her own wedding. With five minutes left to spare, Kim smiled at James as he sharpened his bowtie. "Seriously, I can't thank you enough," Kim smiled, standing quite close to Kim. "Don't worry, the pleasure was all mine, I finally got to fuck this beautiful ass," He said slapping her large ass lightly which made Kim smile. "Anyway, I'll definitely be seeing you again, here's my number." Kim smiled as she handed him a bit of paper. James put it in his pocket, "Thank you, can't wait to see you again. Anyway, I better head back," Both said goodbye and James got back to work, no one really noticing his absence.

Kim was now satisfied and ready to get married, it may change her life, but she was willing to do it. Walking down the stairs she was at the doors, ready to walk down the aisle. She heard the music playing and soon the doors opened, her soon to be wife standing at the far end. She sighed happily as she set foot slowly down the aisle, ready to be married, with her pussy filled with a strangers cum.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, that was a long one. Hope you enjoyed, drop me a comment here or on discord if you want any requests. Thank you bye x


	5. Two is Better than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Mousie, fairly drunk after their 'Just Dance' stream decide to heat things up. Hannah is at the point of begging Lewis for it, but does he give in to her pleads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the inspiration for this from the discord chat, if you want the next chapter can be about what happens to Hannah.
> 
> In the meantime, comment and tell me what you want me to write!

It was late, Leo and Mousie had just finished their stream with Zylush. Both the girls wore tight-fitting suits, showing off their sexy figures, definitely giving Zylush a hard time. Hard being the operative word. Mousie was grinning, feeling active an ecstatic from all the dancing, a pulsing sensation through her lower areas. Leo looked so sexy and cute it was killing her, also Zylush's eyes were making her weak. "That was awesome guys," she smiled giving Leo a hug, making sure to press up to her in the right way. "It was... Wish I could stay and have some drinks with you but I gotta get going," Zylush sighed, Mousie pouting as she moved over to him instead. "That is a shame," She sighed. Zylush then nodded before saying, "You coming to mine later?" He asked confidently. She pushed up close, moving her lips to his ear, "Of course I am," She whispered before giving him a wink and a small showing of her tongue. Zylush only grinned, "Ok, I'll see you later." With that, he left. Leaving Leo and Mousie alone.  

There was a thick tension in the room, both parties looking over at one another, seeing who would make the first move. Leo spoke first. "God, I am so sweaty, it's so hot in here," She giggled, Mousie looked at her lustfully, just wanting to rip open her clothes and run her mouth all over her petite body. "Do you know what could help with that?" She said knowingly, Leo was thinking the same thing after all. Mousie was first, running her hands over her bodysuit, across her tits, the nipples visible now. Moving her hands into the V-shaped opening she parted it more, shrugging it off her shoulders, revealing her breasts. 

Leo was against her in a heartbeat, her mind going fuzzy with sensation as she lowered her head, instantly taking a nipple into her mouth, normally she would take it slow but seeing Mousie all sweaty and frustrated was turning her on so much. Mousie's breath hitched as she grabbed Leo's hair, wanting to grab her as the intensity of pleasure between her thighs grew with each passing second. Leo was making quick work on her breasts, moving from one to the other, while massaging the other, the wetness growing for her as well.

"Hmmm, you need your clothes off!" Mousie groaned, soon jerking Leo's red face up, pulling her into a tongue filled kiss, both gasping into each other's mouths. Before Leo could even comprehend it, her sparkling top was on the floor, which left her top half naked and exposed to Mousie's hands. Leo moaned into the other blond slut's mouth as she played with her perky tits, Leo now turning to mush in her hands, her pussy now throbbing with need for Mousie. The alcohol in both their systems only added to the pleasure, their minds light and now only filled with a desire.

It wasn't long before Leo was pulling down Mousie's bodysuit, leaving her naked, Leo suddenly becoming the dominant one as she pushed Mousie to the wall, then she was between the girl's legs. Using the wall as an anchor Mousie spread her legs, Leo's lips already teasing her thighs, then she moved closer the centre, the one Mousie needed to touch but Leo would then kiss above it, purposely avoiding it. Mousie whined, her body aching for the feel of her friend's lips on her pussy. After a few more seconds Leo went straight in, pressing her mouth to Mousie, pushing her tongue in. Her head shot back as she moaned loudly, her eyes closing as she focused on it all, every minute movement of Leo's hot tongue inside her, as it moved over her walls and pulsed. Leo only added to it, using her fingers against the girl's clit, then she would switch it up. Pumping her fingers in and out as she flicked her tongue into her throbbing clit making Mousie's legs shake in pleasure, already ready to scream to the high heavens.

Soon Mousie did, gripping Leo's hair harshly as she came. Leo there lapping up everything as Mousie's legs gave way, her fat ass landing on the floor. She breathed heavily, still far from done as her dark eyes shot over Leo, her bottom half still dressed. Leo rubbed her hand over her chin as she soon made eye contact to the sex-crazed Mousie. She giggled, as she was then pounced on. Leo was then on her back, the rest of her outfit off within seconds.

Looking down she saw Mousie between her legs, shivering in delight as Mousie teased her slit with the very tip of her tongue. She groaned, feeling Mousie's hot mouth do its work, soon sending her into a quivering mess on the floor.

Meanwhile, just over the hall, Lewis stood in his office, Hannah next to him, leaning shyly against the wall. Hannah looked up at Lewis like a small child, pouting at him. He was leant almost over her, intimidating the woman who was usually in control. Hannah was craving Lewis's cock, a lot recently. Lewis knew why. Her asshole boyfriend was being a prat as usual and Hannah wasn't getting her desired treatment and now she wanted to be back on the old horse. Lewis wasn't giving in, but the submissiveness was turning him on, wanting to just pound her and abuse her body.

Lewis leaned over her, making her press her back up to the wall. "So eager for my cock, huh?" He said condescendingly, Hannah bit her lip, her cheeks red. "Don't lie to yourself," He said. Hannah just nodded not meeting his eyes. Really he didn't want to give her anything, she was just annoying him recently, and giving her pleasure didn't sit right in his mind. All her SJW bullshit made him want to use her throat for a while before leaving her with a face covered in cum, really to hammer in that she was just a cheap slut that really needed to get off her high horse. 

"Fine, get on your knees," She obliged quickly, pulling open his jeans, then grabbing his long cock. Without any build up she was bobbing her head madly, just wanting to please Lewis so he would actually fuck her. Lewis groaned, feeling her mouth slide down his shaft. He watched her begin to take more down, just wanting to please him, really she wanted him. He would give her some. Lewis grabbed her head, suddenly driving his cock forward, she gagged instantly as he began to thrust fast and brutally into the SJW's mouth. In this state, nothing would come out of her mouth except gagging and groaning, which was music to his ears. Looking down he could tell she was enjoying the punishment, as his cock slid in and out of her throat, she would enjoy it but she wouldn't reach her climax, and Lewis wasn't going to give her that. "This is what you are Hannah, you're- a cock hungry whore, nothing else," He said through gritted teeth as he hammered away. 

Hannah's desperate eyes looked her, only nodding at his statement. "Good you understand," he said. After a few more powerful thrusts he pulled out, slapping his wet cock against Hannah's red face as she coughed and gagged. "Please can you fuck me now," She pleaded, her hand moving manically under her panties, rubbing her needy pussy. "No, carry on sucking," He said, Hannah quickly doing as she was told. Slurping and sliding her mouth down. As Hannah continued in the heated blowjob Lewis' ears perked, he heard two distant and distinctive moans from over the hall. They carried on for a short while, soon died down, then picked up again. 

He knew the moans well, Mousie was a definite. She was a regular fuck toy for him, probably his most used as he'd never met anyone so lewd and sexual as her before. Never had he seen a girl enjoy his cock to that extent, well maybe Kim did. The other, if he had to guess, was Leo, again another new favourite of his, they fucked every time after their 'colonial survival' streams.

His mind wandered, as Hannah sucked his cock desperately, he just imagined fucking Leo and Mousie instead, something he'd rather be doing that giving sexual pleasure to someone that got on his nerves, though Hannah was still a good hate fuck now and then. 

"Ok stop sucking, slut. Stand over there and take off your clothes." Hannah nodded, keeping her mouth shut as she stripped down. Lewis could see his dripping pussy, he could smell it. Moving to his desk he pulled out handcuffs and rope, as well as a blindfold and another contraption. He had a great idea.

In not much time at all, Lewis had Hannah practically hogtied over a chair, her legs on the floor and bound, while her hands were secured to her back. She had a blindfold on, making her constantly move her head when he heard Lewis move around. Lewis pulled up his jeans and boxers over his cock. If he saw this normally he would be pounding her, but his mind was on two different women at the moment. Grinning to himself he pulled out a small vibrator. Turning it on, Hannah froze as she heard the distinct buzzing noise. Biting her lip she waited. Lewis then pushed it into her wet pussy, it easily slid in. Hannah was moaning and groaning loudly, the fact she couldn't see made it even more pleasurable. 

Lewis smiled at his work, "Now, I best be off," Hannah gasped but carried on moaning, still she managed to speak out, "You c-can't just leave me like this, please, I'll keep sucking your cock!" She pleaded. "I'll be back, just hang in there," Lewis said, twirling the handcuff keys around his finger as he walked out, leaving Hannah tied up and shaking. 

Outside, a few editors, as well as Alex, Ross, Harry, and Tom were walking down the corridor towards him, all chatting. All of them looked at Lewis as he walked out, he held up the keys. "Hannah's in there all tied up, do what you want with her," He grinned, handing one of them the key. All 7 of the guys all looked at each other laughing before they piled into Lewis' office.

He smiled, Hannah would be well handled. Now he had to see what all the moaning was about.

Opening the door to the live stream room he saw a heavenly sight. Mousie on the floor, Leo on top, both naked. Both having their faces buried in the other's pussy, moaning into each other, gasping at the earth-shattering pleasure. Locking the door behind him he gave a small laugh. This alerted the two sluts to his presence. "Looks like you're both enjoying yourselves." Lewis grinned, feeling his cock begin to harden to full mast. Leo turned her head as she un-straddled Mousie's face. She looked dazed and horny, looking at Lewis hungrily. "Hey, Lewis," She said softly.

Mousie meanwhile sat up, also staring at Lewis. She licked her lips as she swivelled onto her hands and knees. "Hi, Boss... Come to join in?" She giggled, her eyes looking at the package through his jeans. "Yes, I was with Hannah... But I heard you both from across the hall and I thought, why miss an opportunity to see my two favourite sluts?" At this point he began unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it off his shoulders. Then taking off his jeans and shoes, now he was naked. His almost hard cock standing there.

Mousie was already making his way over, slowly on her knees, her large ass swaying. Lewis watched her with lustful eyes, as she was soon below him. Lifting her head she took the very tip of his cock head into her mouth. Her eyes fluttering closed as she slid her tongue over the slit. Lewis sighed happily, looking down at Mousie as carefully and sensually pleasure his cock. Leo wasn't far behind, appearing beside Mousie. She began focusing on the side of the shaft, licking along it slowly before dipping down to his balls, lightly tickling them.

Lewis moaned as the two women used their mouths on him. He was glad he was here, getting this genuine attention from these two goddesses. Soon the two girls progressed, Mousie began to take more of his thick, long cock into her mouth, meanwhile, Leo had a ball in her mouth, using her tongue on it while it sat inside her mouth. Lewis arched his head up, moaning. When looking back down he saw both women looking up at him with their huge eyes, his knees felt weak looking at them, it was all too much.

His hands grasped their blond hair, pulling them both away before guiding them both to their sides of his shaft. The two began to kiss along together, facing each other. Lewis slowly thrust back and forth, feeling their lips along his hard cock. He gasped at the feeling, holding their hair to guide them up and down.

After a few minutes of more sucking and licking Lewis pulled back, laying on the floor he was quickly straddled by Leo. She held Lewis' large cock, rubbing the thick head against her pussy. Slotting it in she gasped before she suddenly dropped her weight. The cock filled her up, Leo making a silent scream, seeing stars. She ground against him, gasping and groaning from the intense feeling. Mousie grinned as she watched her, soon joining in herself. Straddling Lewis' face, her thighs were quickly pulled closer, Lewis already getting to work on her pussy, sliding his tongue along her heat rapidly, causing Mousie to moan.

Mousie watched Leo, who sat on the cock in front of her, she began to bounce. Her flesh slapping down as she dropped herself onto Lewis. Each dropped made Leo's moans peak, feeling each ridge and vein on his large member, her pussy grasping along his shaft with need. "You enjoying that cock, babe?" Mousie moaned, Lewis' mouth only increasing her pleasure. Leo bit her lip hard, frantically nodding in response. Mousie smiled, pulling Leo into a wet moaning kiss. They exchanged their hot steamy breaths as the man below them pleasured them immensely. 

Lewis loved to hear them both moan, he wanted to hear more. Moving his hands, he held Leo in place and began to thrust upwards. First, he shot up. His cock driving deep into Leo's tight cunt. Her breath hitched, moaning desperately into Mousie's mouth. Then he began his onslaught, driving his pelvis up rapidly, his balls slapping into her. Leo began to shake, suddenly hitting her peak, all the pent up pleasure from Mousie's mouth, and Lewis' meaty cock. Pulling back she screamed loudly, shaking and convulsing. Mousie wasn't far behind, cumming as well, moaning loudly as she ground her hips as Lewis lapped up any juices that spilt out.

Leo climbed off Lewis, as Mousie sat there feeling the aftershocks of it. Leaning forwards she took Lewis' cock back into her mouth, tasting Leo on it. She moaned around the cock, giving it some slight treatment. Mousie soon got off of Lewis, getting onto her hands and knees. "Ok Boss, it's my turn on that juicy cock." Mousie breathed heavily, her mind on nothing else but cock. Lewis obliged, behind Mousies' magnificent ass immediately. With no foreplay, he pushed his rod into her, Mousie groaned loudly, feeling him slide balls deep into her wet pussy. 

In no time she was being pounded, Lewis thrust hard into her, making her wither in delight. Lewis watched as his cock sink in and out of Mousie, it disappearing into her tight pussy. Just hearing her moan made his hair stand on end. Mousie wasn't the only one moaning, distantly he could hear Hannah screaming from over the hall, finally, that whore was getting what she really needed, a good dicking. Another set of moaning soon joined the mix, looking up he saw Leo, on her back, her legs spread wide. Mousie was eating her out expertly as he pounded into her. 

Lewis could better the experience though, his mind processing it before he did it. Pulling out, he moved upwards, prodding Mousie's tight asshole. It was a favourite for him, especially the whole office. Mousie's ass was a legendary thing around the office, a real good fuck. Mousie's whined, well at least that's what it sounded like to him, though it was hard to understand when Mousie had her mouth to Leo's pussy. Lewis went ahead with it anyway, pushing hard against the hole before sliding in, several inches buried in her ass. Mousie screaming into Leo's thighs, her ass restricting tightly around him. Lewis pushed on, before being balls deep in her. He began a steady rhythm, slapping her beautiful rounded ass, much to her delight. He carried on strong, using all his might to fuck her ass as hard as he could.

Mousie was a moaning mess, which was only better for Leo, she moaned along, as each thrust from Lewis' cock meant more pleasure for her, due to the fact that when Mousie moaned, it vibrated against Leo. Lewis knew he would be close to bursting soon so he needed to get Mousie off if he wanted another chance to be inside Leo. Using his free hands, he rubbed Mousie's exposed clit. Within seconds Mousie's eyes rolled back, her tongue sticking into Leo, causing the sexy nerdy girl to cum with the American slut. Both girls' bodies were racked with pleasure as they both shook in delight and euphoria.

Leo and Lewis both pulled away from Mousie, who was left with her face buried into the carpet, her tongue drooling. Liquids spilling and dripping from her mouth and pussy as she panted. Lewis quickly grabbed Leo, forcing them both into the missionary position. With ease, he slid his large cock into her needy cunt, "Ah fuck, yes!" She screamed, she was already quivering from the feeling. Lewis kissed her hotly, both breathing each other's air as Lewis rocked his hips firmly filling her with cock. He fucked her hard, holding her body tightly as she racked her nails over his body. Leo screamed with each earth-shattering thrust, clinging to Lewis as he ploughed into her, their sweaty bodies combining into a hot mess on the ground. Their tongue slid together as they kissed, moaning into each other's mouths as the intensity below their waists grew exponentially. It wasn't long before Leo hit another powerful orgasm, pulling her mouth away her gasped and moaned, shaking against Lewis. Her body grew stiff as she threw her head back, her walls clamping around Lewis.

All of it was too much and sent him over the edge. He groaned as he came, his hips buckled as shot forward. His cock began to shoot several large loads of hot cum deep into Leo's womb, filling her to the brim. She gasped and shivered. The feeling of being filled with her boss' cum making her grin as she slumped down. Both were breathing heavily, Lewis kissed her neck smoothly before sliding out of Leo. She whined, her pussy sore from the intense fucking. Lewis looked around, Mousie had been watching them closely, rubbing her pussy, having cum along with the two. Lewis smiled, feeling refreshed and light headed.  

Leo was still on her back, breathing heavily, her pussy leaking cum heavily after it had been pumped full. Lowering her finger she scooped up some before depositing it in her mouth, savouring the taste. Lewis smiled, loving how much of a cum slut Leo was being. He moved, kneeling over her face he pushed his cock to her mouth, she gladly accepted, cleaning all the cum off. He winced and groaned, his member sensitive after blowing his load. Mousie was still watching, wanting to have a taste as well. "Better save some of that for me, Leo," She said. Quickly, she was between the nerdy girl's legs, licking up all the cum. Leo whined against Lewis' cock at the feeling.

After that, Lewis stood up from the two girls who were still snowballing his cum all over their bodies, laying naked on the floor. He got dressed, smiling at his favourite employees. "I best be off, I'll see you later," He smiled. Leo smiled, "We'll see you tomorrow," She giggled with a wink, Mousie giving him the same gesture with her tongue out.

Leaving the Livestream room he crossed into his office, the door opened slowly. His eyes fixating on the sight before him. Hannah lay on the ground, unbound but still with her blindfold on. She was out of it, panting on the floor, quivering. Her ass cheeks were bright red, her body was sore. Lewis could still hear the buzzing of the vibrator. She was completely glazed in cum from head to toe, most of it on her face and tits. Lewis laughed lightly, walking towards her. "They really did a number on you," He said, Hannah tried to respond but she couldn't, her mind was muddled because of the persistent vibrator still in her pussy. Harry had shoved it back inside her after he and the six other guys, with their huge cocks, had ploughed her into a cum plastered, cock hungry, quivering mess.

Lewis pulled out the vibrator, finally letting her rest. She was numb with pleasure and ache. Lewis picked up the half awake girl into his arms. He would take her back to his to clean her up.

She would definitely be feeling sore tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!  
> Remember to comment if you want me to write something


End file.
